Teacher's Pet
by ClaimInsanity
Summary: Sakura is caught playing with herself in English class and Kakashi Sensi decided to teach her a lesson.


Warm wet silk is what enveloped her two long slender fingers while she pounded into her tight pink hole. Her legs were spread apart so you could just hardly see up her blue skirt with frills, she wasn't wearing any underwear that day so Kakashi, who sat across from her, saw everything she was doing. He just sat there and watched as her fingers slid in and out of her vagina, he was worried if any of the other students can see what she is doing. He looked up from her lightly working hands, to her sweet round face. She had elation written all over her facial features, it felt like he was looking at a women having passionate sex. Looking back down at her warm wet cavern, he couldn't help but stare in awe at her nicely trimmed pink hairs that covered her sex.

For a second, Kakashi forgot where he was and almost jumped up and had sex with her on his desk. His sense of control, though, was stronger than his sexual hunger and he gritted his teeth and just waited until her orgasm took control of her body. His black slacks were growing uncomfortably tight and his jaw hurt from grinding his teeth so hard. Sakura's pink hair created a pink veil that covered her eyes, her shoulders were erratically moving up in down as she breathed hard from her orgasm. When Kakashi finally saw her face his groin ached with pain because of how she looked, she had a faint blush spreading across her high cheekbones and her dainty red lips were slightly parted. Both Kakashi and Sakura were startled when the bell rang singling that English class was over. Sakura fixed her ruffled hair and cloths and started to pack up her things, Kakashi watched as the last student left. Kakshi stood from his desk chair and shut and lock the door, he casually pulled the blinds down and turned towards Sakura who was still situated with her things.

"Sakura, I'm going to have to ask you to stay after class so we may talk about your behavior in class." Kakashi hummed as he moved in front of a stunned flawless face, Sakura's vibrant green eyes grew a little wider as he finally stopped in front of her. He made sure his face was close as he warmly whispered, "I believe masturbating while class is in session is against school policy." He watched as shivers ran down her slim body while his cold minty breath kept blowing on her lips. Sakura bit the corner of her bottom lip and looked up at Kakashi through her bangs, she squirmed around a little more before letting go of a sigh.

"I am sorry Kakashi Sensi, I hadn't realized you saw what I was doing. I hope it didn't create a problem for you." Her husky voice was like music to Kakashi's ears, Sakura stepped closer to Kakashi and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. Sakura moved her mouth to Kakashi's ear and tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, "If you need, I could fix any complications you are having. If I remember right it's the end of the school day, so you won't have anymore classes." Kakashi pushed the lump that was in his throat down as he took deep breaths, he was loosing all self control and didn't know how to handle this. He was the one who was suppose to be seducing her, how did Sakura turn it around, all of Kakashi's sense flew out the window when he looked into Sakura passion glazed green eyes. The hunger in her eyes is what made Kakashi reach out and grab her shoulder as he placed a rough kiss on her lips, she tasted of strawberries.

Sakura started responding to his kisses and slid her arms around his neck, she started tugging on the bottom of Kakashi's white hair. Sakura pulled away from his face and reached up towards his face, Kakashi tensed as she pulled his mask down over his nose. Kakashi watched as Sakura examined his face with pure joy written all over her face.

"You are quite beautiful, Kakashi Sensi." She purred, Kakashi ran his long calloused fingers through strands of her pink hair. Her hair fell through his fingers like water, he smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed Sakura. He ran his thumb against the apple of her cheek, he lightly brushed the tip of his tongue across the bottom lip of Sakura. Sakura's mouth parted for Kakashi's tongue so he could taste every part of her mouth. Sakura moaned as Kakashi rubbed his tongue against the back of her top teeth, Kakashi pulled away from her lips and began to devour her slender creamy neck. Kakashi put his hands underneath Sakura's blue skirt and grabbed her perfectly round ass, he pulled her up onto one of the tan students desk. Kakashi continued his exploration on Sakura's neck as he slid in his middle finger into her woman hood, Kakashi heard her gasp at the intrusion and began to pump his finger in a slow manner.

"Sensi~, please stop teasing me." Sakura cried out, Kakashi smirked at her protest and inserted his ring finger and pointer finger. Sakura's lips formed a circle as Kakashi's fingers stretched her vaginal walls, he pounded her pussy with relentless speed. He was surrounded by her shouts of pleasure and the sound of her squelching pussy, he continued his intrusion until she went over the edge and cummed all over his fingers. Sakura was breathing hard as she waited her orgasm out, Kakashi pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth, making sure not to miss a drop of the delicacy. He looked down at his student and stood with pride at the site of her, he began unbuttoning his dark denim pants and unzipping them. He let them drop to the floor and pulled his boxers off, he watched as Sakura just stared at his 11" cock.

Kakashi pushed the tip of his cock to Sakura's pussy opening and lubricated it with her cum, he grabbed her narrow hips and pushed himself into her. Her walls clamped down around his penis as he started a rhythmic pace, Kakashi circle Sakura's clit with the pad of his thumb making her throw her head back gasping. He started thrusting into her at a faster speed making the desk she was on start to move with the motion, Kakashi picked Sakura up and took her towards the white board in the front and pushed her against it. Sakura's hands were grabbing all over the white board as Kakashi pounding deeper into her pussy, Kakashi ripped her white blouse open to be greeted by two perk nipples. Of course, if she isn't wearing underwear, she isn't going to were a bra. Kakashi sucked her left nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it, Sakura kept moaning as he squeezed her breast in time with his thrust.

"Kakashi, please go faster!~ I'm about to cum again!" Sakura panted, Kakashi thrusted his his hips harder and faster. Relentlessly pounded into her he began to play with her clit again making her squirm against the white board. He felted her walls tighten around him as she had her orgasm, the feeling of her walls tightening against his dick made him cum deep inside her womb. Kakashi leaned his head against Sakura's shoulder and kissed it, he listened to them breathe as he closed his eyes. He felt Sakura move her head towards her ear and listened to her angelic voice as she whispered,

"Thank you Sensi, I've learned my lesson."


End file.
